tribez_moderatorfandomcom-20200214-history
Unlock Islands
Marble Fiord …to Marble Fiord: (Quests to do on Island of the Ancients) # … # Take 4 saws from enemies or find them in treasure chests # Build a Lumber Mill and order a Quick Deal # Order 4 Longterm Deals in Forester's Hut # Build a Raft # Find a Compass and a Backpack in the airplane and assemble all fragments of the map. Look for them in bushes, blockages and Jamboa's Hut # Stockpile 500 Lumber and 700 Stones # Start a Journey to Marble Fiord Mystery Shore … to Mystery Shore: (Quests to do on Marble Fiord) # Build 2 Huts, 2 Cauldrons and 2 Bonfires # Buy the Territory with the shipwreck and explore it # Buy the territory in the southeast with the Cave (160k Gold) and explore it # Find a Flashlight and a Shovel in the shipwreck and 5 Thermoses in the cave # Stockpile 700 Marble and 700 Stones # Visit the Mystery Shore Ancestors' Atoll …to Ancestors' Atoll: (Quests to do on Mystery Shore) # Buy territory south of where you started (70k) # Build a Quarry, Stone Processing Mill and Marble Pit # Build 5 Trading Posts, 3 Shaman Shops and a Theater # Build 3 Villas and upgrade all of them to Level 3 # Find 3 shovels from mines and 1 Wheel Barrow from Lumber Mill # Build a Sand Pit (needs Level 35 and Main Building Level 8) # Find 5 wedges in the Trading post and a Lever in the cave to build the marble processing mill # Build a Marble processing mill and order a quick deal # Find 6 Sandbags in Sand pit, an anchor in the cave and 4 Boxes in the lumber mill to build a Zeppelin (you need to have the Stone Guardian built to get this quest) # Stockpile 300 Sand, 300 Cut Marble and 600 Food # Order 3 longterm deals in the Shaman Shop # Visit Ancestors' Atoll Murlod Island …to Murlod Island: (Quests to do on Ancestors' Atoll) # Build 3 nice Huts, a pigfarm and a warehouse # Build first bridge # Build second bridge # Collect 5 fruits from fruit trees # Build a cottage for Duz # Find 5 Boomerangs in the Cave, take away 3 Daggers from Murlods and find a Lasso in the Shaman Shop # Investigate the Bathyscaphe # Talk to the Shaman # Find 3 tubes of paint in the Bathyscaphe, a brush in the cave and lumber in the lumber mill for the Lighthouse # Find 4 Pumpkins by ordering a pumpkin harvest on a patch, 5 lamps in the bathyscaphe and a staircase at the cave # Build the Lighthouse # Upgrade the Lighthouse to Level 2 and order a Standard deal # Upgrade the Lighthouse to Level 4 and order a longterm deal # Initial Explore of the Alien statue (You need to have the Big Bath House built to get this quest) # Collect 5 red energy crystals from the Alienstatue and 5 blue energy crystals from the Alienstatue on Island of the Ancients # Launch the portal arch # Stockpile 500 Coral, 500 Sand and 500 Food # Travel to the Murlod Island Alien Shore …to Alien Shore: (Quests to do on Murlod Island) # Destroy 2 Murlod Watch Towers on the 3M Territory north of the starting point # Demolish 4 Murlod Huts # Activate the idol in the southeastern territory # Take down 3 enemy Towers and 2 Murlod huts in the western Territory (2M) # Find 6 Torches by building bonfires, take 4 keys from merlons and find the prison map at the hotel # Take down the prison and rescue the Young Professor # Activate the Idol to discover the Fortress # Demolish the last 5 Murlod Towers # Find sight, an Artillery textbook and a Ladle in the shuttle # Build a Catapult # Order 3 Lenghty Deals in the spa # Stockpile 800 food, 800 glass and 500 copper # Explore the shuttle # Visit the Alien Shore Piedmont Lands ...to Piedmont Lands: (Quests to do on Island of the Ancient) # Buy the territory with the circus ruins (south of pilot’s camp) # Find items to build Circus: 5 Clown Masks in the Cave, 4 Boxing Gloves in the Airplane and 3 Conjurer's Hats in the Pilot’s Camp # Explore Mysterious Passage in Cave to get to Piedmont Lands # Find 8 lumps of wax on Fields, 8 silver chains in the Quarry and order 4 standard deals in the Lumber Mill # Explore the Mysterious Cave # Visit the Piedmont Lands Farmer’s Bay ...to Farmer’s Bay: (Quests unlock at Level 33) # Stockpile 1200 cut stones # Stockpile 2000 food # Travel to Farmer’s Bay